In Another Life
by CantHoldOn
Summary: Sequel to Sometimes It's Like. Time has passed... are things the same for Alice and Claire? smut, femmeslash
1. Where Would We Be?

**You demanded it, here it is. Yes, this is the sequel to Sometimes It's Like. I know you all want me to tell you that you know what to expect from this story, since you've read the first one, but... you really don't. This one is much different from the first - and for those who haven't read it already, I suggest you go dig up Sometimes It's Like before reading this.**

**I'd like to give a huge shout out and major props to andrella07 for being awesome on an epic scale - seriously, this story probably wouldn't have happened without her help.**

**Timeline issues must be addressed before you read. To accommodate both stories, the Extinction timeline must be altered. Instead of 3 days in the desert, they spent more like a month together - which mainly impacts the first story. Now, we're picking up in Afterlife. And now you all are like, "Holy shit, what?" Yeah, this story jumps to the Afterlife timeline. I have taken a few things from the Afterlife screenplay and incorporated them here, those that have read it will recognize a few things.**

**Now I'll shut up and let you all read. The story is rated M for a reason: smut, language... you all know the drill when you read my stories. And since you know the drill... you know to review too, right?**

**Disclaimer: When I go to work and look down at my name tag, it does not say "Sony" or "Paul W.S. Anderson" or... anything even remotely related to Resident Evil. Therefore, I do not own it.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

After a lot of debating and going on a little shred of hope, I sent Claire and the rest of her convoy into the wild unknown. Why? Because I was holding a blood grudge and couldn't rest knowing I got so close to one of the bastards that did this to me without doing something.

The week before, we'd found evidence of a sanctuary in Alaska. The trek with so many people would be difficult at best, impossible at worst. For her, I'd take the challenge, but we just didn't have enough supplies. Vegas was the only place we'd get anything decent to use.

That was when everything started going to shit. Vegas was a horrible idea, not because it was crawling with infected, but because Umbrella found me. Then again… I found them too, so it all balanced out – that's what I've been telling myself for the last eighteen months.

I helped Claire and the others commandeer a helicopter, but I stayed behind in the desert. I had a score to settle and found part of that score underneath the Nevada sand. What I found in that underground complex led me further on my blood soaked path, but somewhere along the way I think I got lost.

Now, I'm trying to find my way back home. I have no idea what happened to the people I sent to Alaska and it's time to right that wrong. It's taken some time and a lot of memory work, since I sent the notebook with them, but I've found the last known coordinates for Arcadia.

Coordinates are the only things here though. That's what I think at first. After spending a bit of time on the beach, I find a sign of life. It takes some searching, but eventually I find myself face to face with a feral… person. At least it's a person, things could be worse.

It's a woman, I realize, as she's trying to rip out my throat with a dirty knife. She's more grungy than said weapon and I wonder just how long she's been up here. We struggle for several long minutes before I manage to knock her out, only to reveal a very familiar face under the grime.

It's Claire.

A kind of guilt that I've never known before pulls at me, but I refuse to give into it. She's completely out of it and will end up hurting one of us if I don't do something, so I elect to tie her up. If the situation wasn't so serious, I'd be more than happy to take advantage of the position I put her in, but that can wait.

There's some sort of bug device on her chest that I manage to get off with some effort. From what I can tell, it had been injecting her with some sort of drug. Looking it over, I can't tell who or what it's from, but instinct screams Umbrella. That can't be though; I had most of their attention on me.

I resolve that I'm going to have to get Claire cleaned up. She's a mess, literally. I've got some extra clothes that I can get her into, which probably won't be easy considering how she reacted the first time we saw each other. Just getting her cleaned up won't be an easy task.

It's well past nightfall when she finally comes to – I feel bad for having hit her so hard. The guilt is easily shaken off and I interrogate her about what had happened. The only answers I get are death glares – God she's good at those - and grunts as she tugs at the ropes I've used to confine her. It doesn't even seem like she knows me anymore, but I swear I see the faintest glimmer of recognition in those green eyes.

Despite the unrestrained malevolent glares and occasional gnashing of teeth, I manage to get Claire cleaned up. I have no idea how long she's been alone up here, but it had to have been at least a few months for her to get in this state.

She's worn herself out by the time I finish up getting her clean and into fresh clothes with all the struggling she did. I'm fairly tired myself, because despite being malnourished she put up one hell of a fight.

The next two days pass in utter silence. I leave Claire tied up and her glares only grow more venomous because of it. That doesn't faze me though. After 177 days without any sort of human contact, Claire's presence – though it was a presence of stubborn, suspicious silence – was welcome.

When we stop to refuel, I help her out of the cockpit. She doesn't struggle nearly as much anymore, which is a relief. Resigning herself to staring daggers isn't nearly as dangerous her trying to fight me at every turn.

Whatever that scarab had pumped into her, she's going through withdrawals like a drug addict. The symptoms seem to be lessening and I take that as a good sign. Maybe once she gets out of the fog of addiction she'll start to remember. If I can manage a good look, her eyes don't seem quite as hazy as when I first found her.

It's still pretty early in the evening, but we're going to stay here for the night. It's an open area and I couldn't see any threats from above. I sit Claire down by the airplane. "Stay put," I instruct, earning a well practiced glare in response. "Yeah… that's what I thought."

After she's settled, I climb onto the plane long enough to pull out one of my bags. Tossing it ungracefully to the ground, I follow it down in short order. The first piece of business is a perimeter around the area.

It's absolutely rudimentary, but it works effectively; using spikes tied with fishing line and a series of bells, I set up a 60 foot circle around our little camp. When the world ends, you have to go back to basics. If anything trips over the line, I'll know.

Once the perimeter is set up, I get a small fire going. It's enough to provide a bit of warmth and cook up some food. Claire has been watching the whole time and I can almost see the gears in her head desperately trying to work.

Still, she's silent as the grave. I keep going through the motions, putting a can of soup by the fire to warm it up. At least when it's lukewarm it's easier to choke down. After a few moments, I retrieve a spoon from the pack and grab the slightly heated can.

This time, Claire isn't as apprehensive when I move closer to her. The first time I tried to get her to eat was like a clash of the titans. She was starved, I knew it, but that damn stubborn streak… The first couple times I offered her food, she tried to bite my hands off. When I didn't back off, I probably would have been better off trying to pull her teeth, because she utterly refused the food. Luckily, hunger won out in the end and when I started eating, her interest in the food skyrocketed.

Tonight, she shows mild interest. It's more than I've gotten so far. She's not pretending to ignore me, but her eye is on the can – not me. "Time to eat up." I spoon out some of the soup, offering it to her and she eagerly takes the bite.

I don't have her tied to the plane, so technically she could feed herself, but I left her hands bound and that would make it much more difficult. Instead of making her struggle like that, I just feed her.

It's hard to say how long she'd been without food or what she'd been scrounging by on, but her appetite seems to be insatiable. I let her have the whole can of soup; she needs the food more than I do. When we find more supplies, I'll eat.

This isn't me. Well, it is… but it's not. Back in the Nevada desert, Claire started digging up a side of me that had been long forgotten – the side that was caring and compassionate, that cared if other people besides myself survived. When we parted ways, I closed myself off again because it was just easier. Finding the redhead in a state like this – not knowing who she is or seemingly anything else for that matter – has brought back that caring side with a vengeance.

She doesn't even know who I am, what we had. Do I even know what we had? It was… unexplainable, but it was incredibly strong.

Once the soup is gone, Claire completely loses interest. Her attention turns away from me and the fire, looking off into the growing darkness. I toss the can aside and use some of our water supply to clean off the spoon before packing it away.

For a while, I just watch her. She's thinner than I remember, but that's due to the lack of nourishment. The guilt I felt on the first day I found her – for just sending her off without knowing what was waiting – is trying to creep up on me again. Not even the guilt I feel for letting the world fall to hell is as crushing as that and I have to keep forcing it away even as it threatens to consume me.

Finally, I reach over placed my hand on her cheek, guiding her attention back to me. She doesn't flinch when I touch her anymore and all I can hope for it that it's a sign of some sort of trust. "Claire…" I say her name, but it doesn't spark the recognition I wished for.

I search her face for any signs, even the littlest indication that she remembers something – anything. There's nothing to see though, no matter how hard I look. She's just staring back at me; at least she's not glaring.

My focus settles on her lips, she's so damn close. I'm the calm and collected one, nothing ever gets to me. Except for Claire. She doesn't remember that right now.

Without thinking, I lean in and capture her lips with my own. She feels frozen in place, unsure of what to do. I wait for her to respond, but there's nothing. She knows better than that.

I remember exactly what it's like to have her respond. It's been a year and a half, but I suppose my memory is also my curse.

I can remember how she feels under my hands, skin slick with sweat… the way she moans when I hit the right spot… the way she kisses me, when she knows she shouldn't…

"_Alice, please," she's practically begging me as her hips buck against my hand._

_I've been cupping her, teasing her up to that point. She pretends to hate the teasing, but I'm wise to that act. She thinks she'll get what she wants faster if she pretends to not like it. I know the truth: she loves every second of it._

_Tonight I've been just a little more teasing than normal. After all, I had to pay her back for that last stunt, touching me when she knew full well it wasn't allowed. She's going to be sore in the morning from all the rough treatment and tomorrow night she'll be even more sensitive – which will also be part of the payback._

_After a couple more pleas, I indulge her. As I slip my fingers inside her, she sobs out a sigh of relief, arching into my hand just to feel more. A faint whimper leaves her as I change up from my usual, taking my sweet time. All I'm doing is building up the pressure between her legs and it's driving her crazy._

"_Alice." She's more desperate this time, those beautiful green eyes imploring me for more._

_Maybe now she'll rethink breaking the rules. Not all torture is painful, but it can all be made incredibly uncomfortable, especially when I'm in control._

_I can feel her grinding against my hand, restless for more than what I'm offering. She's definitely gotten the message that I was trying to send. I'm the one in control and she's not supposed to be breaking my rules. I'd make her say those exact words to me, but I highly doubt she's capable of forming a coherent thought, let alone speaking._

_I finally pick up the pace, no longer teasing her. Instead, it's a sharp contrast; it's what she's used to. My name leaves her in a loud moan as I pump my fingers inside her roughly. She can always manage to adapt to the change, even if I surprise her at first. She knows to expect the unexpected from me. I should find a way to change that, but if she's always ready for me to do something different and unexpected… it's hard to catch her off guard._

_With the new rough pace and how sensitive I'd already made her, she's crashing over the edge of oblivion in no time._

But this isn't my Claire. Not yet, at least. She doesn't remember anything. With that thought in mind, I pull back from her a bit. She still doesn't know how to react, but at least she's not pulling away from me.

When we eventually settle down, even though she doesn't voice it, I can see she doesn't want me to go far tonight. That's perfectly fine, I honestly don't want to go far either. In fact, I don't want to be away from her at all.

For the first time, I pull Claire into my arms and let her fall asleep there. It's as comforting to me as it is to her. After thinking I had lost something that I didn't even realize was so precious to me, I can't let her go.

In another life, we wouldn't be here. Where would we be? Safe at home, relaxing in bed after a hot shower without a care in the world? Maybe… but in another life, I wouldn't have her.


	2. Who Could I Be?

**Before we get started, I'd like to take a quick liberty with my author's note and address the "eye color debate". Apparently this is a very serious issue with some people. You will have noticed by now that in my stories, Alice has blue eyes and Claire has green. That was the first observation I'd made as far as their eye colors go. If you don't believe me, go watch Extinction again and pay real close attention in the scene where they're in the back of the truck, discussing Arcadia - Claire's eyes are green. That's how it is in my little world and as I'm writing while in my world, that's how it ends up in the stories. If you don't agree, that's perfectly fine, but I'm not going to change it.  
**

**Now read on, my dear kiddies.  
**

**

* * *

Claire's POV  
**

I haven't said a single word to the woman since she found me. We've been together for four days now and I haven't offered up even a syllable – unless an animalistic grunt counts. She still talks, though. She talks to me, makes video logs…

I'm still trying to work through the haze of everything. The first thing I remember is waking up tied to the landing gear of the plane we're currently in. My second memory is her interrogating me, then dumping a bucket of arguably cold water on me.

I don't even know my own name and she expects me to trust her. She's said her name a dozen times and said mine twice as much. I don't remember what they were though. I have no idea who I am and it scares me.

There's a strange comfort about the brunette's presence. I have no idea why, it doesn't make any sense. If I don't know myself, how can I know to trust her?

The night before last, she kissed me. Maybe that was some indication that we actually knew each other, because instinct slowly started to tell me to return the kiss. She pulled away before I could though.

That has only left me more confused, more resolved to my silence. I'm trying to remember something, anything, but everything is just blank. I don't know where she found me or where we're going – she keeps rattling off destinations to that video camera, but I hardly pay attention.

Most of the time, my attention is directed outside of the plane. I watch as snow and heavily forested land gives way to waste and destruction. What the hell don't I remember? The more I see, the more I doubt I want to know.

Today I overhear her saying that we're heading for Los Angeles. Even with my blank slate, I can't help but think that's a bad idea. Just from what I've seen, places that had big populations at one time now see the most destruction.

"So, your name is… Alice, right?" It's the first time I've offered up anything in the way of conversation since she found me.

"She speaks." Somehow the brunette's dry, sarcastic tone strikes me as familiar.

"Look… I'm sorry about back there." The apology is broken as I try to gather my thoughts. With everything such a mess in my head, speaking isn't easy. "I just… don't remember anything. Not even my own name."

She's said it well over a dozen times before, but she says it again for me. "Your name is Claire. Claire Redfield." There's so much meaning in her words, like she's trying to will me to remember. If only her willpower was enough to put things together in my head.

"Claire…" I test out the name for myself and it feels unnatural rolling off my tongue. Was that really my name? I don't necessarily feel like a 'Claire'.

After a few moments of silence, she seems to realize that no memories have sparked to life. "You'll get used to it."

Her words aren't comforting in the least. I don't want to get used to not knowing who I am. I want to remember, no matter what kind of shape the world is in. Again, silence creeps into the small cockpit.

I glance down, idly picking at the rope around my wrists for a while before I hold up my hands. "Perhaps you could cut me loose now?" It only seems right; she's kept me tied up for four days now.

"We should get to know each other a little better first." Alice's suggestive tone makes my heart flutter in a way I wouldn't expect it to, especially since she's a stranger.

I fall back into silence after that, picking at the rope again. At least it doesn't feel like I'm going to be sick or pass out anymore. She mentioned something about going through drug withdrawals. I don't remember doing any drugs or having anything injected to me, but maybe that's exactly why I _don't_ remember anything.

It feels like the memories are there, just beyond my reach. There's so much I wish I could remember and something Alice is trying to will me to remember… but I just can't find it. It's frustrating as hell, so close but so far away. It's also terrifying, because I have to wonder if I'll ever remember or not.

Eventually, I feel the plane start to make a descent. There's a strip of clear highway beneath us and apparently Alice is tired of flying. It's getting close to dusk and I'm sure this heap of rust needs fuel too. The brunette is pretty good about landing and taking off, in no time we're on the ground once more.

She gets out first, then comes back to help me out since she refuses to untie me. On the ground, I settle by the plane, resting back against the landing gear. I'd offer to help her as she sets up a crude perimeter, but tied up like I am, I wouldn't be able to do much.

"In the morning we'll have to find fuel for the plane. Then we can keep working our way to L.A." Though I seem less than interested, she keeps me up to date on our plan.

After setting up the perimeter, she gets a fire going. Each night, it's been exactly the same drill. Once the fire is going, she'll set a can of food next to it to heat up. After it's warm, she'll come over and feed me, since she just won't cut me loose yet.

My expectations are dead on. The food gets set out and as soon as it's warm enough to eat, she's next to me. I can see she finds comfort in the fact that I don't have a bad reaction when she gets close anymore.

"Open up." With her coaxing, I accept the food she's offering to me. She makes sure that I get as much food as I need, putting off feeding herself.

When I gauge that half the can is left, I shake my head and look away. Tonight, I'm going to make sure she eats too.

"Had enough?" She waits for a response, but I don't offer one – which is actually a very good answer. Just as I thought, since I didn't want any more, she finishes what is left in the can. I watch the darkening sky as she gets rid of the empty can and stows away the utensil we used.

Silence settles between us as she checks what supplies are left – everything from weapons to food to the fuel in the extra cans. Every now and again, I watch her. Alice's actions are methodical, but there's some reassurance to her confidence.

Once everything has been gone through and I'm sure mentally logged, she settles down next to me again. "We should get some rest." Though her voice is rough – I can only guess it's from a lack of use – there's comfort to it.

I let my attention turn back to her before offering a nod. Since the night she kissed me, I've fallen asleep in her arms and that's exactly where I want to be again tonight. Her embrace is warm against the cold of the night and despite myself, I feel safe there.

In another life, I'd probably know exactly who I am. I don't want another life though. I just want to remember who I am.

* * *

**What? No smut? I know, I know. I hear you all yelling and screaming at me loud and clear. This is a very important stepping stone in the story. You'll get what you want soon enough - even sooner if you review. And for those who have posed questions about our dear Miss Redfield, your questions will be answered. I promise. And you know what? I think you're going to love it.**


	3. What Would I Need?

**Yes, I'm spoiling you all... updating for you so quickly. All I asked for was some awesome reviews to pad my ego and that's what I got, so as a reward you get more story to read. **

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV

I let Claire fall asleep in my arms again last night. She seems to rest easier that way and I'll admit to it: I rest easier too. I had no idea what I was missing until I found her again.

At dawn, I pull myself away from her. Where I landed, there's a small, private airport just a stone's throw from the highway. I didn't land there because the runway was littered with debris. Briefly, I consider going to check for fuel, but I can't leave the redhead here by herself.

While she gets a few extra minutes of sleep, I gather up the few supplies that were set out for the night. I stow away a blanket, take down the perimeter, and put it all back in the plane. The only things I don't put away are my weapons.

When she wakes, a startled sound leaves her and for a panicked second, looks around expecting me to have left her. I watch her settle when she catches sight of me. Honestly, I can't help but feel some sort of satisfaction that she needs me again.

God knows I need her.

"It's okay, I was just packing everything up." She seems to settle down even more with my reassurance. "We need to go over to that airport and check for some fuel."

I walk over and help her up. She spoke a little bit yesterday, but hasn't said another word since. I can handle the silence, just so long as she's there.

Together we head to the small airport. All I can hope is that some fuel is left – honestly, fuel for aircraft is actually much easier to find than gas for regular vehicles. After the world ended, not many people took to flying. That's just better for us.

I'm incredibly cautious as we go, senses on high alert. Wesker injected me with a serum to neutralize the T-virus in my body, but I don't think it worked exactly the way he expected. My powers are seriously lacking, but they're still there – a slowly fading echo to what once was. It puts me in physical pain to use them, probably because the serum and the virus are fighting it out when I use the powers. I have to give it to Umbrella, they made a very resilient weapon – one that apparently they can't even stop.

I have a gun drawn, doing a visual sweep before we move ahead. The area is pretty open, that's my only consolation – besides the redhead just steps behind me. Briefly, I glance back to her, but then my attention snaps forward again. Something's moving ahead of us.

I ease around the corner one of the small outbuildings and spot the source of the sound: a pair of infected. I fall back a bit, and push Claire back as well – I was probably a little rougher than I should have been, but I can't risk her. With two quick pulls of the trigger, the threat is dispatched. We move on toward the fuel pumps and with a bit of coaxing, I find there's more than just rust to them.

"I'll have to fill up the extra cans." I still tell Claire what I plan, even though she has yet to show a shred of interest in it.

The next few hours pass in silence. I work on refueling the plane and filling up the extra fuel cans. Claire sits by patiently and I find myself just staring at her more and more often. It's still hard to believe I found her. I have no idea what happened while I was away from her, but I'm incredibly relieved to have her back.

Eventually, I get everything in order so we can leave. I walk over and help her up from where she'd been sitting. "Come on, we've still got a way to Los Angeles." As soon as I get her settled in the plane, then myself, we're off.

I'm used to flying in silence by now. Our little conversation before must have been some sort of fluke. Though I try to focus on the sky and where we're going, it's getting hard. I remember everything we had; now she's so close, but so far away from me.

_I watched her all day. Just like I thought, she was sore. Her movements were carefully measured and I could see that she was still tired. I gave her some pretty rough treatment the night before, but she voiced her approval through it all. _

_Tonight, I'm going to have her again. She's going to be extra sensitive, and that is exactly how I want it._

_After the sun sets, I head to the Hummer. K-mart finally got the hint that the vehicle wasn't a good place for her to sleep at night. That works out perfectly._

_When I slip into the Hummer, Claire is lounging in the back seat, propped up by the opposite door. I can see the surprise clearly etched on her features. She didn't think I was coming to see her tonight. "Alice," her voice is quiet._

_Without a word, I lean in and capture her lips with my own. She might be tired, but she returns the kiss. Honestly, I can't blame her for a sluggish reply. I expected her to already be asleep by the time I came by to see her._

_After a few moments, my lips wander away from hers. I work my way down her jaw line and neck while my hands start dragging up the fabric of her shirt. Once it's up far enough, I make a quick jump passed the bunched material and my lips find her stomach._

_Now my hands slip down and start undoing her pants. Despite being tired, I can hear her heart starting to beat faster, she's getting excited – as well she should be. My lips are still skirting across the firm flesh of her stomach while I work her pants off._

_She doesn't know what I'm planning to do, but she'll figure it out soon enough. I let my hands slide over her thighs teasingly and pull the faintest of sounds out of her. She looks down at me as my lips continue to wander lower and I see realization spark in her eyes._

_I shift my position and I let my attention work down between her legs. The first touch draws a long, low, luxurious moan out of her – and it sends a spine tingling chill through me. This is the last thing she expected from me and that's probably exactly why I'm doing it._

_I've never gone down on her before and she's trying not to buck back against me for fear I'll stop. She really doesn't have to worry because I'm not going to stop until she's cascading back down from her high._

_Her moaning is getting louder with each passing second. The louder she gets, the quicker my ministrations become. If her vocals can be considered any indication – and I'm pretty damn sure they can be – then coming back while she was still so sensitive was a very good idea._

_Soon, she's crying out my name as she gets into a head on collision with oblivion and ecstasy. I blew her mind again – this time, it might have been intense enough to temporarily short out a few circuits._

I'm drawn from my reverie as we crest a hill and Los Angeles sprawls out beneath the plane. I can hear Claire shift behind me, probably angling for a better look.

The destruction is on a massive scale. I expected everything to be gone, but the billowing smoke and carnage below still takes me by surprise. Strangely, I don't see any signs of the undead. With such a population as there was, I expected to see thousands – maybe millions – of them.

I switch on the camera to make another video log. There's apparently nothing here, no life, no infected… the fires are still burning, who knows how long they've been going.

Something catches my eye off to our left. Well, at least I know where the undead went. There's tens of thousands of them gathered around a prison. I swing the plane around to fly by and see there are people alive in the prison – no wonder the undead have gathered.

Though the thought of being around other people isn't as thrilling – I really don't want anyone else around Claire – there's a chance I can help them.

In another life, I probably wouldn't be doing something so dangerous and slightly crazy. The end of the world has made dangerous a necessity of life. In fact, the end of the world has had a funny way of making necessities out of things I never thought I'd need.

* * *

**So the question about Alice's powers has been answered. If you read the Afterlife screenplay, then you'll see I took the state of her powers straight from it. Why didn't they make it more clear in the movie? Probably because Paul wanted us to do mental gymnastics trying to figure it out. I was quite happy to be proven right though, Alice completely losing her powers never flew right with me.**

**Now you're going to review, right? Because you really should. The next chapter will be the last, but you all better be getting seriously excited. With this one, I've definitely saved the best for last and all your questions about Claire will be answered with the next chapter. If that's not inspiration to review, I don't know what is.**


	4. Why Would I Want It?

**Just as I promised... you reviewed, so here's your reward. This, dear kiddies, is the final chapter of In Another Life. Believe me, you won't be disappointed. This is definitely my favorite chapter and you'll find out why soon enough. I know this has been a short story, but it only ever set out to be a quick look into the characters' lives.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter - it should answer any remaining questions you have. As always, you should send me some feedback, because I enjoy knowing what you all think.**

**

* * *

**

Being in a prison with a handful of other people isn't nearly as comforting as it probably should be. It was bad enough not knowing myself when it was just myself and Alice. Now there are even more people that I don't know and I still have no idea who I am.

I keep my distance from everyone, even Alice now that we've landed amongst the small group of survivors. I don't know why she felt like she needed to land, but here we are. I guess at the end of the world, you have to take what you can get even if it means a brazen landing on top of a building.

Now I'm walking through the halls of the prison alone. Even if I don't have my memories, I keep track of where I'm going and where I've been. There is a bit of consolation in the fact that I can at least remember that.

For a moment, my attention wanders down to the spot where Alice touched me at the airport. There had been a couple of undead there and she pushed me back to keep me safe. I pull up the fabric of my shirt enough to reveal a bruise on my side – she was a little rougher than necessary.

A mark… it's so damn familiar…

I suddenly have to use the wall for support, my free hand coming up to rest on my forehead. Bits and pieces of memories are flashing through my mind, bright and vivid. I can see fragments of memories, I remember Alice.

She was… we were… What the fuck were we? There was no name given to what we were, we just were.

Though it isn't much, it's so much more than I had before. I can remember bits and pieces of Alice, of what we once were. It explains why I felt like I could trust her and why my heart would do gymnastics when she was suggestive.

Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she follow up after that kiss? Actually, I probably wouldn't have believed her if she tried to tell me and wouldn't have understood if she followed up after the kiss.

I remember something about rules. Yes, she had two rules about us being together. I broke one the night she kissed me because I didn't return the kiss. She used to let me break the second rule once in a while, before… well, before whatever happened to separate us.

Finally, I push myself off of the wall and continue my trek down the hall. There's an open door on the right side and move inside. It's what used to be an office, from the looks of it. It's been ransacked, but I have a look around anyway.

I stand the chair upright and take a seat behind the desk. Papers are strewn all over the desk's surface, nothing of importance anymore. I reach over and start looking through the drawers. Something silver in the bottom of the second drawer is struck by the dim light and the glint catches my eye. Pushing aside the papers and a couple of other objects in the drawer, I reach in and pull out a pair of handcuffs.

Already, I can see how useful these will be. I dig through the drawer and manage to find the keys as well. Silently, I thank whatever guard used to have this office as I stand up, slipping the keys and cuffs into my back pocket.

For a little while longer, I wander the almost abandoned halls of the prison. It really is a fortress and though it was designed to keep people in, it's proven pretty effective at keeping the undead out.

When the light from outside fades and torches are lit inside, I let instinct take over. My feet will carry me back to wherever Alice may be, because that's exactly where I want to be right now. It doesn't take long for me to find her.

She's already in one of the cells, sleeping. If she hadn't woken me up so many nights, I'd probably feel bad about waking her. It's time for a little payback though.

Before slipping into the cell with her, I look around. Everyone else has gone to bed as well. Thankfully, Alice's cell is away from everyone else. That will work out quite nicely for us.

There's still a warm glow from the burning torches and once my eyes adjust to it being a bit darker inside, I take in the small room. There's a double bunk, Alice is sleeping on the lower of the two. At the outside corners, a metal pole connects them, I'm guessing to help support the top bunk. That's just what I needed.

I walk over and slide the cuffs out of my back pocket, willing them not to make noise as I do. Once they're out, I sit on the edge of Alice's bed – the cuffs sitting beside me so she won't see them. She feels the weight shift and it rouses her. It's no surprise there's a gun in her hand after she jerks awake. "Claire?"

"We were… friends?" I ask, trying to get her guard back down.

After a moment's hesitation, she nods and puts the gun away again – a good sign. "I like to think so."

I nod and look away so she settles down once more. She's still watching me, I'm sure she's wondering what I'm doing here. Well, she's about to find out. From what I remember, she can be pretty damn fast. That's exactly why I had to get her guard back down.

To her surprise, and even mine, I manage to succeed in my plan. I move in a single fluid motion – one cuff around one of her wrists, pulling it up as I grab her other hand, securing the other cuff around her free wrist once it's behind the supporting bar. She's stuck.

"Claire." This time when she says my name, it's not a question, but a demand for answers.

I can't help the mischievously wicked grin that finds its way onto my features as I climb on top of her. "Tonight, I'm breaking all the rules."

She tugs on the handcuffs a couple of times, the chain rattling as it clangs against the bar – but they hold her securely. Then she realizes what I said and stills. "You remember?"

"I remember you." After giving her confirmation, I lean down and take her lips hostage with my own.

At first, she doesn't seem to know how to react. I did drop a pretty big bombshell on her, not only do I remember her, but I remember the rules and I'm dead set on breaking them right now. Before long, she's returning the kiss and the passion between us escalates exponentially.

There's a battle for the ages going on in our mouths, both of us duking it out for dominance in the kiss. I'm holding my own, no matter how hard she tries to get the advantage.

I hear metal hitting against metal again, she's tugging at her restraints again – but I'm not letting her go anywhere. Finally I have to break the kiss as my lungs start screaming for air. Instead, I busy my lips along her jaw. I work my way down to her neck before pulling back.

My hands slip under her shirt, pulling up the fabric as they slide over her. I can feel her muscles contract and relax under my touch and it makes me grin. I'm quickly finding out that I really like the way she feels under my hands.

I push her shirt all the way up so that it bunches up by the handcuffs, unable to go any further with it. I let my hands slide back down her arms and feel a faint shiver run through her beneath me. So this is what it feels like, huh? I really like this control thing.

Unable to help myself, I lean in to capture her lips again. This time, the response is instantaneous. There's no hesitation as she returns the heated kiss.

My hands are sweeping across her, luxuriating the feel of her flesh beneath my touch. I remember how rough she used to be with me, but that's just how gentle I am with her.

As my hands come into contact with her pants, I start undoing them. It's a good thing she at least takes off all the combat gear before sleeping. Otherwise I'd have a little trickier situation. Thankfully, I get them undone quickly and actually manage to pull a sound of protest from her as I break the kiss.

I won't be gone from her lips long. I tug off her pants, letting them land on the floor. Again, I can feel her tense slightly before relaxing as my hands slide up her legs. I'm just enjoying getting a feel for her, since it's been off limits up until now.

While I let my hands wander back up Alice's body, I lean down and reclaim my hostages and she's eager to oblige. I'll have to remember to tie her down and have my way with her again, because the results are getting good.

One of my hands slides between her legs, teasing her like she so enjoys doing to me. She pulls away from the kiss, dragging in a ragged pant. I lean in to whisper in her ear, "Be a good girl and I'll unlock the cuffs." My voice is low, a little husky – even I think it sounds sexy.

The only response I get is a low moan as I slip a pair of fingers inside her. For all the times she's made me whimper, moan, and yes, even scream, now it's her turn. I feel her arch into me as I start pumping my fingers inside of her.

God, is this how she felt all those times? Knowing what Alice is capable of, at least in bed – I guess technically it would be in the back of a Hummer or against a wall with a couple dozen people just around the corner – and getting her into this position… Jesus Christ, I'm already about to burst at the seams.

The tables are completely turned on her this time. It took a pair of handcuffs and some incredibly quick maneuvering on my part, but now she's the one that's not allowed to touch – even though she's still tugging at the cuffs – and has to do what I want. If that isn't a turn on then I don't know what is.

I lean down and find a new kind of fire waiting for me as our lips connect again. Yes, she's always been rough – I call it passionate – but this is something different, something new, and I like it.

I pick up my pace and her whole body arches up into me. She tugs at her restraints once more, but I'm firm on the fact that she's going to abide by her own rules this time. I told her what she has to do to get out of those cuffs.

Her breathing is getting more erratic the further I push her. All I want is to push her that little bit further. I change up the tempo one more time, pulling another moan out of her. God, I love the way she sounds.

A few moments later and she's off of the edge, diving headfirst into ecstasy. "_Claire_." The way she says my name, I barely catch it despite how close together we are. It's like… I've never heard anything like it before. It would be like if she'd lost everything in the world, all of her hope, and was taking in her last breath… and that one little word was the only thing that could save her.

No one has ever said my name that way before and I don't want them to. I only want it from her.

I lean down and press my lips to hers gently as she returns to the world of the living and coherent. When I pull back, I remember the promise I'd made a few minutes ago and reach into my back pocket.

She quirks a brow as I pull out the keys and reach up to unlock the cuffs. I'm a woman of my word after all. I barely get the second one undone and I'm suddenly pinned on my back. Jesus she's fast. And strong.

"You broke the rules," she points out the obvious.

That mischievous and wicked smirk is back on my features. "And you loved it." Though my tone is accusing, it's also playful.

She leans down and this time it's my lips that are taken hostage with that rough passion I know so well. Now it's not just our mouths that are in an epic contest for dominance, since I've broken the rules once, I'm going to keep doing it.

Tonight is going to be a long night and I really hope this bunk is sturdy.

In another life… why would I want another life? This one might not be perfect, but it's what I have… and that's all the perfection I need.


End file.
